Never Alone
by saki-chaan
Summary: Depois da morte de seus pais Sakura entra em depressão, Sasuke percebe e fica preocupado, o que ele irá fazer para ajudar? eu pus romancedrama porque a canção é triste e o principio da fic tambem mas tem um final feliz


**AVISO: INFORMAÇÃO IMPORTANTE/ INFORMAÇÃO IMPORTANTE: **Aconselho a todos os que lerem esta fic que leiam ao mesmo tempo que ouvem a musica da fic, chama-se **Never alone **e é de **Barlow Girl**

**OoOoOoO**

passado dois meses desde o funeral dos seus pais, mas ela não era a mesma, Sakura já não sorria, ficava fechada em casa, quando não estava no hospital, ela estava diferente e Sasuke já tinha reparado que ela não andava bem, as vezes que a tinha visto ela estava mais magra e estava bastante pálida, Ino até já lhe tinha vindo perguntar se sabia se havia acontecido alguma coisa, ele obviamente respondeu que não, mas estava preocupado.

**I waited for you today**

**But you didn't show**

**No no.**

**I needed you today**

**So where did you go?**

**You told me to call**

**Said you'd be there**

**And though I haven't seen you**

**Are you still there?**

_Eu esperei por Você hoje _

_Mas Você não apareceu_

_Não, não, não _

_Eu precisava de Você hoje _

_Então pra onde Você foi? _

_Você me disse para te chamar_

_Disse que estaria lá _

_E no entanto eu não o vi _

_Você ainda está lá? _

Neste momento estava a andar em direcção á casa da companheira de time, ia lhe perguntar o que se passava com ela, desde o enterro dos pais que quase não era vista e os que a viam diziam que ela estava bastante diferente, chegou á porta da casa e bateu, bateu e bateu outra vez mas ninguém respondeu, viu que a porta estava aberta e resolveu entrar, passou pela sala e viu a televisão acesa, sinal que ela estava em casa, viu em cima da mesa um prato com comida que nem sequer tinha sido tocada, ficou surpreso, 23.30 da noite e ainda não tinha jantado? Como não viu ninguém no andar de baixo subiu as escadas até que ouviu um choro baixo, começou a andar até lá e viu que a porta estava encostada, espreitou

**Chorus**

**I cried out with no reply**

**And I can't feel you by my side**

**So I'll hold tight to what I know**

**You're here and I'm never alone**

_Refrão:_

_Eu clamei sem nenhuma resposta _

_E eu não posso senti-lo ao meu lado _

_Então eu me segurarei firme naquilo que aprendi _

_Você está aqui e eu nunca estive só_

O que viu chocou-o bastante, Sakura estava sentada no chão encostada á cama com os braços abraçados aos joelhos e a cabeça metida nos braços a chorar compulsivamente, foi até ela e chamou-a

Sasuke – Sakura

Ela levantou a cabeça e olhou-o

Sakura – Sa…Sasuke-kun

Sasuke – Sakura o que aconteceu?

Sakura – na…nada

Sasuke – se não fosse nada você não estaria a chorar

Sakura – na…não…não…e…é…na…nada

Sasuke – Sakura eu te conheço, vamos conte-me o que se passou

Sakura – co…como você entrou aqui?

Sasuke – não mude de assunto Sakura, o que se passa?

Sakura – eu já disse que não se passa nada!

Sasuke – por isso é que você está a chorar agora, quase não se vê por Konoha, vá Sakura conte-me o que se passa!

**And though I cannot see you**

**And I can't explain why**

**Such a deep reassurance**

**You've placed in my life.**

**We cannot separate**

**'Cause you're part of me.**

**And though you're invisible**

**I'll trust the unseen.**

_E apesar de não poder vê-lo_

_E eu não conseguir explicar por quê_

_Tal como uma confiança profunda _

_Você se estabeleceu na minha vida _

_Nós não podemos nos separar _

_Porque Você faz parte de mim _

_E apesar de Você ser invisível _

_Eu confiarei no invisível_

Sakura – Sa…Sasuke-kun

Sasuke – sim?

Sakura – você sabe quando meus pais morreram

Sasuke – sim o que tem?

Sakura – sabe eu fiquei sozinha

Sasuke – como assim?

Sakura – bem eu sinto que estou sozinha

Sasuke – Sakura você sente-se sozinha?

Sakura – sim eu sinto que não tenho mais ninguém, depois que meus pais morreram eu me sinto tão sozinha, eu vejo as outras pessoas a passearem, a rirem, mas eu não vejo o porquê, parece que eu estou sozinha contra o mundo.

Sasuke – mas você não está sozinha Sakura

Sakura – não?

Sasuke – Não, você tem a Tsunade que te trata como uma filha, o Kakashi, que poderia ser seu pai, o Naruto, a Ino, a Hinata, o Shikamaru, a Temari, o Kiba, a Tenten e…

Sakura – e?

Sasuke – e a mim

Sakura – Sasuke-kun

**Chorus**

**I cried out with no reply**

**And I can't feel you by my side**

**So I'll hold tight to what I know**

**You're here and I'm never alone**

_Refrão:_

_Eu clamei sem nenhuma resposta _

_E eu não posso senti-lo ao meu lado _

_Então eu me segurarei firme naquilo que aprendi _

_Você está aqui e eu nunca estive só_

Sasuke – Sakura por mais que você não tivesse nenhuma dessas pessoas, mesmo que não tivesse o Naruto, a Ino, a Hinata, ou o Kiba eu ia estar sempre com você

Sakura – Sasuke-kun…

Sasuke – e sabe porquê?

Sakura abanou a cabeça a dizer que não

Sasuke – porque eu te amo, eu te amo mais que tudo no mundo, por isso eu me preocupo por você, por isso eu mencionei meu nome nas pessoas que você pode contar, por isso eu estou aqui hoje, agora a dizer-lhe isto, eu percebi como você andava estranha ultimamente e por isso eu vim aqui, porque eu não posso perder você de maneira nenhuma, porque você é tudo o que me resta agora, porque foi por você que eu lutei contra todos, porque foi por você que eu não morri, porque foi por você que eu fui embora, porque foi por você que eu matei o meu irmão, porque foi por você que eu matei Orochimaru, porque foi por você que eu não deixei ele possuir meu corpo, porque foi por você que eu voltei, porque foi por você, foi tudo por você Sakura tudo por você!

**We cannot separate**

**'Cause you're part of me.**

**And though you're invisible**

**I'll trust the unseen.**

_Nós não podemos nos separar _

_Porque Você faz parte de mim _

_E apesar de Você ser invisível _

_Eu confiarei no invisível_

Sakura – Sasuke-kun… Ela começa a chorar outra vez mas volta a falar

Sakura – Sasuke-kun eu também te amo, muito foi por você que eu fiz tudo, ir treinar com Tsunade, lutar contra orochimaru etc. foi porque eu te amo, mais do que eu podia imaginar!

Eles beijam-se durante algum tempo, e ficaram um bocado no quarto a conversar até que Sasuke falou

Sasuke – sakura você ainda não jantou pois não?

Sakura – er… não

Sasuke – então vamos lá para baixo você vai jantar

Sakura – mas Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke – nem mas nem meio mas você vai já jantar!

Sakura – ok

**Chorus**

**I cried out with no reply**

**And I can't feel you by my side**

**So I'll hold tight to what I know**

**You're here and I'm never alone**

_Refrão:_

_Eu clamei sem nenhuma resposta _

_E eu não posso senti-lo ao meu lado _

_Então eu me segurarei firme naquilo que aprendi _

_Você está aqui e eu nunca estive só_

Mais tarde…

Estavam os dois sentados no sofá a ver televisão quando sasuke fala:

Sasuke – Sakura

Sakura – sim?

Sasuke – Promete que não faz mais isso

Sakura – isso o quê?

Sasuke – isso de não comer e ficar deprimida achando que está só

Sakura – claro que não!

Sasuke – sério?

Sakura – sim, porque agora eu sei que eu nunca estive só

**You're here and I'm never alone**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Oi pessoal **

**e então gostaram da fic, eu acho que ficou bonitinha bem hoje não tenho muita coisa a dizer **

**deixem reviews ok?**

**kissu**


End file.
